


【Dean中心】Killing Butterflies.

by AIGRET



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abortion, Gang Rape, Hurt Dean Winchester, Intersex Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 预警：时间线是S5后至S6前，双性丁，Mpreg，有抹布情节，SD提及，酒精和药物滥用，很糟糕的故事。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【Dean中心】Killing Butterflies.

Dean终于开始察觉到不对，在他连续抱着马桶大吐特吐的第四天。现在狭窄的汽车旅馆厕所里漂着一层廉价清洁剂、过量酒精和呕吐物混合的味道，打着旋钻进他空空如也的小腹里。

他不耐烦地连着按了两次那个破破烂烂的冲水按钮，盯着那些东西——大多数是清水和啤酒沫，他上一次吃饭是什么时候来着？几小时或者几天前？——哗啦啦奔涌进下水道。

金盆洗手的猎人，那个“传说中的温彻斯特”不管不顾地躺在厕所瓷砖上，脑袋晕乎乎地抵着墙面。虚弱无力。这不是一种Dean陌生的感受，但这次似乎来得格外特殊，他跌跌撞撞，浪费了比平时多一倍的时间才爬起来，像头胎毛还没长齐的小鹿。

他倒在离洗手间更近的那张单人床上。一个标准间，两张皇后尺寸床，Dean想睡哪张就睡哪张，没有谁会絮絮叨叨巴拉巴拉迪恩我说过别在我的床上吃东西。

Dean伸出手，去够床头柜上的啤酒瓶，空了。祸不单行，玻璃瓶清脆地把一旁的止咳糖浆也踢倒在地板上，像点燃了一串噼里啪啦的小烟花，在地板上画出一道蜿蜒的丑陋图案。真他妈赞，现在他啤酒和止咳糖浆都没了。

***  
Dean冲药店柜台后那个性感的金发小妞抛了个媚眼，这套通常能收获一张写着电话号码的小纸条或者一个白眼。奇怪的是，对方却用一种莫名其妙的担忧眼神看着他，好像Dean Winchester这张引以为傲的漂亮脸蛋唤起了她的什么母性似的。

在那姑娘的眼神下他就像个浑身脏兮兮的孩子，丝毫不顾惜自己的衣服，在泥坑里发泄似的打滚。他不习惯这种关心，那让他想起妈妈，想起Lisa，想起Sam，想起所有不该被卷进他糟糕透顶的生活中的人。

“这种止咳糖浆含有成瘾成分，你不应该使用太多。”她责备道。

Dean点了点头，心不在焉地考虑晚上到底该去附近的哪个酒吧。“你也不应该喝太多酒。”她看了一眼Dean提着的塑料袋，相互挤压的啤酒瓶叮叮咣咣地碰撞起来，让Dean有点尴尬。

“去吃点蔬菜沙拉、炒蛋三明治或者别的健康食物，别喝啤酒了，上帝啊，你上次吃东西是什么时候？”女孩开始命令起来，鬼使神差地，Dean觉得也许蔬菜沙拉是个不错的选择，“你的脸色苍白得像刚从下水道里捞出来的。”

而那猛地提醒了Dean。

他嗫嚅着嘴唇，吞吞吐吐犹豫半晌，心情紧张得像他妈的站在ICU门外团团转的家属。

“……再帮我拿一支验孕棒，谢谢。”

***  
两道杠。

Dean现在的心情不像家属了，他直接躺进了ICU病床上，心电图一路狂飙到彻底停搏。他头晕目眩，刚才硬塞进去的蔬菜沙拉又让他想冲进洗手池大吐特吐。

他很小就知道自己的身体跟正常男孩不同，至少跟爸和Sam绝对不同。但这个话题在温彻斯特家是一个百分之百的禁忌，每次小Dean试图开口都会被父亲阴沉的眼神吓得瑟缩回去。

他懵懵懂懂地在小学生理课上学到，那条他会阴处多出来的小口叫阴道，它连通着子宫，那是女性独有的生殖器官，是孕育着每个小婴儿的保护所，就像茧包裹着未成形的蝴蝶。

“所以，”他鼓起勇气大声问，“我和我弟弟也是这么出生的吗？”

“是的，我们每个人都是这么出生的，”老师温柔地回答他，“所以每位母亲都很坚强和伟大。”

把Sam哄睡着之后，Dean翻过身偷偷脱掉自己的内裤，他不敢开灯，只能借着月光观察那个天生畸形的器官，因为父亲讨厌它。它看起来不像教科书上画的那样有肉感的阴唇和阴蒂，更像是一条没长开的小缝，一道浅浅的划痕，一个耻辱的、不可告人的秘密。

但现在他知道了，母亲身上也有相同的器官，这让他感觉自己好像跟记忆里温柔的母亲又多了一层隐秘的联系，他与母亲分享同一个秘密，他身上流淌着母亲的血。母亲用她温暖的手抚摸过他的脸颊和额头，用柔软的双唇亲吻他的额头，告诉他“天使会护佑你”，而现在他会这样哄他的小弟弟直到Sammy安静下来，他能保护好Sammy，就像母亲照顾自己。

但他没有做到。

他看着Sam被Lucifer附身，看着Sam跳入地狱的牢笼里，他伸出手却没能抓住他。然后地狱大门永远地关上了，他永远地失去了他的兄弟。

在那之后的很长时间Dean都处于一种模模糊糊浑浑噩噩的状态，像溺水者在生存本能中挣扎，他拼命地游啊游，无望地企图找到一条海岸，但是他真的太累了，每一寸酸软的肌肉都拖着他往下沉。Sam告诉他“不要死”，于是他活了下来，Sam叫他“去找Lisa”，他没有听。

他不想找Lisa，他只想找到Sam，他想跟他的兄弟再一起坐在车前盖上望着夏季夜空天鹅星座和飞马星座滑向地平线，启开咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的冰镇啤酒碰杯，几小时不说一句话。

他尝试，尝试，尝试，一次又一次不停尝试。白天他猎魔和寻找线索，翻爸那本厚重的猎魔笔记，Sam后来又在上面用另一种漂亮的字体涂涂画画了不少；晚上他放纵自己沉溺在酒精、吗啡和性爱中，最开始他只找小妞，后来偶尔也换换口味，最后每个夜晚都以他被灌了一肚子又多又厚的精液告终。

他的口味很挑剔，通常只找那些比他还高壮得多的——在他已经有六点一英尺的情况下。棕发绿眼额外加分。尽管如此，他还是酒吧里人人趋之若鹜的猎物，每个床伴都对他那条不可思议的性器官感到惊喜。

“没错，就是这样，小老虎，尽管操进来吧！”

Dean尖叫道。他通常不记得自己在酒精和药物的作用下喊了些什么，反正每天醒来他的枕头都被汗水或者类似的东西弄得湿漉漉的。

***  
但那次事情稍微有点失控了。

Dean以为那只是一次正常的约炮，那个家伙看起来比他年轻好几岁，清澈的小狗眼衬得他还像个腼腆的学生，几乎没费多大劲就说服了Dean跟他一起去小巷子后的那家汽车旅馆。

直到Dean转过街角发现另外几个打扮差不多的男人才意识到不对，但意识到也他妈的晚了。

“嘿，宝贝，我们听说了你那刻薄的择偶标准，大家只是都想跟你玩玩，”其中最高的那个直接扼住了Dean的咽喉，让Dean感觉自己的喉咙像只即将被大象踩过的鸡蛋，“如果你让事情变得容易一些，我们就不会伤害你。”

Dean吃力地吸了几口空气，疼痛和缺氧让他的语句断断续续的，“如果……呃！你的大脑不是被下面那根可怜的小牙签操控的话，事情会变得更容易。”

说完他就被揍了，肚子上狠狠来了几拳，但开始发挥作用的吗啡让他感觉轻飘飘软绵绵的，好像正在发生的一切都是不真实的梦境。

_Sam……_ 他恍恍惚惚地想， _Sam……发现我这么晚还没回去会来找我。  
_

那群八成嗑了药的傻逼朋克们扒下他的裤子，发现阴茎下那条紧闭的肉缝时像中了头奖似的欢呼起来。他们把他抱起来，像对待一次性玩具似的掰开、拉扯那团水汪汪的嫩肉。

“他妈的，这个婊子竟然长着逼。”Dean已经分不清现在是谁在说话了，“我敢保证你这辈子都操不到这么紧这么会吸的逼。”他退缩进自己的保护壳里，退缩到足以让他肝中毒的酒精中，把这段记忆跟地狱中的记忆一起封存到大脑深层的小盒子里，讽刺的是，这真的会让一切变得更容易。

他们没带套，当然了，Dean记不清他被内射了多少次，多少毫升的精液像挤奶油似的灌进他的肚子，他们恶意挤压着他凸起的小腹，打赌这个漂亮的怪胎会不会怀孕。

直到他们终于玩够了，把Dean像袋垃圾似的丢在巷口，他才猛地清醒过来，好像在永无止境的挣扎中他终于有一次拼命浮上了水面。

_Dean，答应我，_ Sam用那双小狗眼恳求地望着他， _好好活着。  
_

Dean摇摇晃晃地站起来时还能听见Sam的声音，所以他强撑着从地上捡起那团曾经叫衣服的破布。拉成丝和半凝固的精液从他的腿缝之间流下来，让他感觉自己像头产乳期的奶牛。

Dean跌跌撞撞地闯进汽车旅馆，甚至把前台吓了一跳，手放在电话机上问他要不要打911，他摇了摇头，他太累了，精疲力尽，只想睡觉。

接下来是持续好几天的发烧和伤口感染，撕裂伤对他来说已经是家常便饭小菜一碟了，只不过这次撕裂的地方不允许他像往常一样用针线缝起来，所以他就那么躺着，吃点可能对病人恢复有好处的披萨和汉堡什么的。

他在半梦半醒中断断续续地呻吟，Sam的声音还在他耳边絮絮叨叨，一会不停念叨DeanDeanDean，一会让他保证好好生活，叫Dean很想砸个闹钟，然后发自内心忏悔自己之前用ASIA叫醒他的罪行。

***  
Dean没吃避孕药，废话，谁他妈能想到他还真有一套完整的生殖系统啊，而且那几天他烧得连Mary都不认识，更想不起这回事了。

所以这就是为什么他现在像个傻逼一样站在厕所里，拿着一支滑稽的验孕棒，真可笑，他连它爸爸叫什么都不知道，他希望是酷一点的Cronin或者Plant，千万不要是什么俗爆了的JackJimPaul。

当然，他纯属在胡思乱想，Dean一点也不想作为生理奇迹医学教材留名青史，所以它爸是谁压根不重要，没准他吃完饭遛弯儿的时候就会拐进黑诊所打掉这玩意了。Dean特别懂怎么找这种地方，在那里你完全匿名和隐形，但他讨厌被人迷晕了拿着稀奇古怪的医疗器械在身上乱划口子，所以更大的可能是他会尝试自行堕胎。

没错，在谷歌上输入“如何堕胎”，搜索结果成千上万，Dean对着那些花样百出的自残方式咋了咋舌，“用束腰带勒紧下腹用力”？这是个中学女孩想出来的方法吧？跟一群小姑娘隔着互联网发愁同一个难题的感觉让Dean很想说点什么，可惜空荡荡的房间里没人分享他的俏皮话。

但他还是试了。他没有束腰，只有武装带，三个月的小腹看起来还是平坦的，感受不到任何呼吸和心跳。他抚摸着那块光滑的皮肤，不敢相信在这下面有条小生命正在孕育，也许爸和妈曾经也不敢相信。

它那么脆弱，像只被困在茧里的蝴蝶，用指头或者武装带就能掐死。但它又操蛋的那么坚强，Dean快把自己勒吐血了也没感觉到什么热流淌过他的下体，反倒是胃部又开始一抽一抽地痉挛，他冲进洗手间把昨天的午餐吐得干干净净。

然后Dean又试了很多方法，用铁丝、匕首或者乱七八糟的偏方，甚至想冲到街上找个路人付钱叫他捶自己几拳，但那小东西就像在他肚皮里得到永久居留证一样执拗，像Dean一样生命力顽强。

Dean把铁丝随手丢进垃圾桶，背靠着厕所瓷砖慢慢地滑下去，把脑袋埋进用手臂圈成的小小怀抱里。他精力耗尽了，只想倒在地板上睡一觉。

就在这个时刻，他听见一声安静的、微弱的心跳，小到几乎淹没在他剧烈的心跳声中，但那对Dean来说简直他妈的就像奥古斯丁的花园奇迹。

它才十二周，应该就是个浸泡在羊水里葡萄大小的玩意儿，对这个动不动就天启的糟透了的世界一无所知，但它是个活生生的小东西，带着鲜活的生命力。

_……他好像跟母亲又多了一层隐秘的联系，他与她分享同一个秘密，他身上流淌着母亲的血……  
_

好吧，Dean赌气地想，如果连你都比我更想活下去的话，那我们就试试看吧。但我还是希望你爸最好是那个棕发绿眼大学生似的家伙。

***  
他突然出现在Lisa门前的时候肯定结结实实地吓了她一跳，也许Lisa甚至以为他死了。而且他被孕吐和腰痛折磨得脸色苍白，整个人都瘦了一圈，裹在宽松卫衣里像邪教徒。

“Dean？”那个美丽又善良的拉丁裔女孩吃惊地看着他，“这是怎么回事？”

Dean勉强冲她笑了笑：“说来话长……我能先进去吗？”

***  
出乎Dean意料的，Lisa很快就接受了男性怀孕这个事实。“Dean，你有天晚上冲到我家门口对我说了一大堆莫名其妙的你要死了的话，这世界上已经没有什么事情比遇见你更奇怪的了，而且我们都清楚你的身体是什么样，所以，算了吧，怀孕这方面我比你更有经验。”

而更有经验的意思是，Dean迅速失去了他一切娱乐活动，他被禁止喝酒、吃药和点垃圾食品外卖（Lisa知道他怀孕之后还酗酒时的表情看起来像是想拿他的脸擦墙），随着他的卫衣（Sam的卫衣，确切来说）逐渐掩盖不住鼓胀起来的肚子，他差不多等于被禁足了。

“我听见它的心跳了！”身高开始迅速抽长的Ben俯下身把耳朵小心翼翼地贴在Dean的腹部，好像科学课上观察虫茧变成蝴蝶的过程一样兴奋，好像他听到的是什么生命的小奇迹，“我听到了！”

“这是我的弟弟或妹妹吗？”他抬起头好奇地问。

“Ben。”Lisa警告地叫了一声，Dean没有说孩子的来历，她也非常善解人意地什么都不问。

“它可以是，”Dean笑着揉了揉男孩的脑袋，“你想要吗？”

Ben认真地考虑了一下，“我想要个妹妹，”他宣布，“跟Dean一样漂亮的。”

于是那个抚摸顺手变成了一记后脑勺上的拍打。Dean佯怒道：“我这叫英俊，男子气概，小子。”

但是不知道为什么，那句话就像是个魔法词，在Dean脑海里迅速勾勒出一幅温馨到栩栩如生的画面，一家四口，花园和草坪，男孩带着年幼的妹妹，就像世界上所有普普通通的家庭。

人生中第一次，他想相信他能过上那种生活，就像在漫长的、黑暗的隧道尽头终于看到了一点微光。

***  
跟Sam重逢则是另一个惊喜。

他本来以为那是他怀孕六个月的疑神疑鬼或者猎人警报什么的，结果提着棒球棍警觉地踏进车库，下一秒再睁开眼就发现他躺在车库那张弹簧咯吱咯吱的废弃床上，他的兄弟坐在对面满脸无辜地望着他。

“Sam？”

Dean的第一反应是检查自己的脑壳有没有砸坏，第二反应是检查自己的孩子有没有砸坏。他低下头，发现自己宽松的外套大敞着，腹部挺起来像一望无垠的平原上突然隆起的山丘一样突兀。

他翻身从床上爬起来，羞耻地重新扯上外套拉链，他已经很久没出门了，出门也是套着外套，说服不小心碰面的邻居这是三十岁男人的啤酒肚。外套敞开对他来说就跟裸奔差不多，像保护壳被扒开了扔到一边。

他倒没想过Sam在他昏迷的时候解开他的衣服干什么。

“呃，我看见你，你就昏过去了，我猜这是孕期反应什么的，我不知道该怎么做，就把你先放到床上了。”Sam解释道，不自在地挠了挠头发，他的棕发长得更长了，“……话说回来，你怀孕了？”

Dean的话哽在喉咙里。他直接走了过去，把Sam带进一个又深又紧的怀抱里。他兄弟熟悉的气息包裹着他，好像比之前更健壮的肌肉紧贴着他怀孕堆积起来的脂肪和软肉，让Dean简直有点羞愧。

“说来话长，”他打开冰箱，Sam从空隙中看到那些堆得满满的有机蔬菜、纤维素和蛋白质之后惊讶地吹了个口哨，“咖啡还是茶？笑话我吧，我被禁酒了。”

Dean熟练地打开咖啡机，把玻璃杯放在餐桌上。“我现在就像个家庭主妇，是不是？”

“Yeah…”他的兄弟缓慢地、谨慎地点了点头，表情看上去有点古怪，像一个模仿得不够到位的微笑。

“所以到底发生了什么就直说吧，”Dean说，“Sam，我能看出你遇上麻烦事的表情。”

***  
一窝复仇的灯神。

对之前天不怕地不怕的迪恩温彻斯特来说算不了什么，但现在他字面意义上的拖家带口，那个值得信赖的家庭医生三番五次警告Dean断绝一切剧烈运动。

“鉴于你现在的身体状况，”Sam皱着眉，“我很担心你会成为他们的靶子。”

Dean把拆开的机械零件一个个涂上枪油，然后熟练地把它们重新组装在一起，他检查了一下双管猎枪的火药。或许他现在是有点行动不便什么的，但他更不能容忍把Lisa和Ben拖进他招来的危险之中。他毕竟还是个猎人，在所有一切身份之前。

“那就让他们来。”他抓起猎枪抛给Sam，“拿我家当诱饵。”

“那是什么感觉？”

他们假装各干各的事等待灯神上钩的时候，Sam突然开口问。

“什么？”

“怀孕。”Sam转过头对上Dean的眼睛，Dean瑟缩了一下，好像那双冷静的眼睛里带着小钩子，“我没想到你竟然……所以那是一个意外，对吧？”

“不太愉快的意外。”Dean说，心想如果对话一定要这么继续进行下去的话，他真希望他手里能握着一瓶冰镇啤酒。

Sam沉默了一会。“很抱歉我当时不在那儿。”

Dean勉强笑了笑，“但你现在回来了。而且你看，结果还不算太坏。”他用手比划了一下Lisa家灯光温暖的客厅，想象往常这个时候他们围在餐桌旁的场景，其乐融融得简直像一场梦。

“你知道，我本来打算继续狩猎……”Sam难以启齿似的开口，“像之前那样，就你和我。”

“我已经退出了。”

说出这句话时，他和Sam的视线立刻同时落在他鼓起的小腹上，这要命的默契叫他们又同时别开了眼。

“你想，呃，看看吗？”为了缓和尴尬的气氛，Dean不经大脑思考地脱口而出，“宝宝。”

Sam把那只宽阔的手掌放在Dean的肚皮上时，那感觉简直像把一块烧红的烙铁放了上去。他弟的手那么大而结实，裹在那层被撑开的薄薄皮肤上，衬得他隆起的腹部反而没那么突兀了。

Sam有好久没说话，他的表情像是在进行什么严肃的科学观察，安静到焦灼的氛围让Dean触觉分外敏感，好像有一千只蝴蝶正在他的胃里扑扇翅膀。

过了半晌，Sam说：“它摸起来……很脆弱。”

“不，这小东西硬汉着呢，”Dean随口开玩笑，“你不知道它晚上有多能踢我的肚子，每天跳绳两千次都没叫它流产。”

Sam也笑了，“那我打赌它一出生就会开Impala。”

Dean耸了耸肩，“我能说什么呢，它可是个温彻斯特。”

Sam提醒他想起了他的宝贝。他把黑美人停在车库里盖上防尘布积灰有一段时间了，也许等这一切结束之后，等他的小女孩出生之后（他们没去医院检查过，但他希望那是个女孩，那样他会给她取名叫Mary），他们能来一次公路旅行，完完全全纯纯粹粹家庭式的那种，没有猎魔，没有都市传说，没有狼人和吸血鬼，只有公路边的家庭餐馆，烤到酥脆的山核桃派，奶瓶、尿布和叮叮当当作响的小玩具。

一切都美好得不可思议。

***  
所以Dean早就该知道意外会出现的，他早该预料到的。那些美好的东西从一开始就不该卷进他糟糕透顶的生活，就像Lisa和Ben，就像苹果派生活。

他被一个高大的男人从后面扼住双臂，面前那个女灯神掐住他的下颌，指尖陷入他的颊肉里，“一段时间不见，你看起来变化有点大啊，Dean？”

Dean挤出一个最欠揍的假笑：“多谢关心。”说完他肚子上就挨了一拳，他咳嗽了两声，早餐又在他胃里转啊转要吐出来了。

“你就是学不乖，是吗？”

女灯神更用力了，他都能听见自己可怜的骨头在里面嘎吱嘎吱相互摩擦的声音，她的指甲划破了皮肤，Dean开始产生一种异样感，一些轻飘飘的、毛骨悚然的幻觉，像是从神经上爬过去的多足虫。他思维迟缓，过了好一会才意识到那是灯神用来杀人的毒素，他开始窒息，眼白上翻，他想挣扎，想尖叫，祈祷Sam带着他的解药快点他妈的赶过来，但在那之前他想起了一件更要命的事。

真可笑，在经过那么多徒劳的尝试之后，他终于感受到那股热流淌出他的小腹，好像他整个子宫都被带着沉没下去，像失禁一样温热地浸湿他的运动裤。就像他生命的一部分也随着它流失出去似的，他在下滑，在溺死，他拼命游了那么久看到的海岸线原来只是海市蜃楼。

捏死一只蝴蝶多么容易。让它活下去才困难，他做了那么多可笑的努力，健康饮食，戒掉酗酒和药瘾，买“孕妇款宽松、柔软、舒适”的运动裤，甚至滑稽地尝试练习瑜伽，而失去这一切只需要几秒钟。

“Dean！”

他听见Sam冲进来的声音，他弟给他注射了解药，那些淡蓝色的纹路逐渐隐没在他的皮肤下面，Dean恍恍惚惚地眨了几下眼，涣散的瞳孔逐渐聚焦在Sam脸上。

“Dean？你没事吧？”Sam焦急地问。

“我没事，”Dean说，“但它死了。”

“什么——”Sam只迟疑了一瞬间就反应过来了，“上帝啊，我很抱歉。”他伸出手把Dean抱进了怀里，笨拙地尝试给他的兄弟一点安慰。但Dean什么都感觉不到。

它一开始就不该出生在世界上，所以他也就这么麻木地失去了它。

***  
“你要跟我一起走吗，Dean？”Sam问。

“嗯。”Dean点了点头，他平坦的小腹又能套上之前的旧皮衣了，只有大腿和臀部那里堆积出来的软肉还没有完全消失，像一个顽固的记号，“我已经跟Lisa道过别了。”

他想起Sam知道他跟恶魔做交易时指责过他，“你明知道任何交易都会有代价，而代价每次都不会有好下场！”

所以如果让Sam回来的代价就是杀死一个未成形的小东西的话，Dean能够承担这个等价交换的。

他总有一天能的。


End file.
